ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Trojan Horse (episode)
Trojan Horse is the twenty-third episode in NCIS Season 4 and also the ninety-third episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis With Jenny in Paris attending an Interpol conference, Gibbs becomes the Acting Director of NCIS but his duties take a back-seat as he and the team investigate the death of a man who was in a cab heading for NCIS HQ. Prologue The episode opens at the entrance to the NCIS Washington D.C. Navy Yard as the United States flag blows around in the breeze. As this happens, taxi driver Joe Kelly remarks that the Marines sure take this stuff seriously. It then pans to show a yellow taxi waiting in line behind a van that the Marine guards are currently examining, presumably to make sure that the van isn't carrying anything illegal. As the Marines continue examining the van, "Emerson Supplies", Kelly tells his passenger that they might as well get comfortable as this could take some time. He then pans his mirror down, revealing that a young Arab man wearing sunglasses is his passenger. Kelly remarks that the Marines check the ID and check the trunk, no dogs because Kelly hates dogs and regards them as a pain in the ass. Kelly states that he never met a dog that didn't want to try to bite him. As Kelly rambles on, one of the Marines opens the back door of the van, revealing that it's full of drinks including Fanta while Kelly states that they're looking for bombs or Bin Laden. Suddenly, the Marine closes the door and while giving the thumb-up, announces that the van's clear just as the van's engine starts up, "Finally", Kelly remarks, relieved. "Proceed", the Marine remarks. As the van heads into the Navy Yard, Kelly's taxi pulls in front of the gate and the Marine greets Kelly, asking for his ID and that Kelly should pop the trunk. "Sure thing", Kelly remarks. As the taxi is scanned, Kelly gives the Marine his ID. "Drop off?", the Marine asks. Kelly tells the Marine that the guy says he wants to see someone at NCIS. Eventually, the check passes and as Kelly gets ready to go in, Marine Sergeant Maria Sanchez knocks on the window, asking the passenger to lower the window. Kelly then urges the passenger to do, telling the passenger that the lady needs to see some ID. Annoyed, Kelly then hits a button and the window is automatically lowered, enabling Sanchez to ask the passenger for photo ID but again there's no reply. Her right hand resting on her holster, Sanchez asks the passenger to step out of the vehicle and opens the door. As she does that, the passenger tilts forward, his sunglasses falling off and it shows that the passenger's brown eyes are completely glazed over, revealing that the passenger is in fact dead. It then cuts to Sanchez who looks stunned. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Almost instantly, Mario leaves the taxi while also grabbing his bag. Armed with a flashlight, he then heads over to the area where the evidence is in lock-up. He then sprays something onto the access panel and by using a info-red light, soon finds the areas that have been highlighted which gives him the potential access code. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 4 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Shane Brennan Category:NCIS Episodes written by Donald P. Bellisario Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jeanne Benoit Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Cynthia Summer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Trent Kort Category:NCIS Episodes featuring René Benoit